


Day Two Hundred Ninety-Eight || Ready for Anything

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [298]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With all of the changes her life has taken over the past several months - getting involved in the world of monsters - Hinata's had to adapt and be ready for anything. But can she handle this latest obstacle?





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-Eight || Ready for Anything

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 35, 44, 52, 80, 82, 105, 115, 133, 159, 162, 188, 193, and 289!)

Come the next night, Sasuke is the most anxious he’s ever been

Hinata, the descendent of the old miko lines - those tied to magic and witchcraft - is still sleeping in the bed tucked in the corner of her makeshift room. He’s honestly surprised she’s slept this long, but maybe the stress tuckered her out more than either of them assumed. And for now, she’s stuck here, awaiting the judgement of the vampiric Senator and Uchiha coven leader, Madara.

...how did it come to this...one little encounter has changed both of their lives irrevocably. And Sasuke still isn’t sure if that’s a good thing. One minute he was saving a human’s life...the next he realized she was a rare, thought-extinct breed of being neither human nor monster: a witch. The following months saw him keeping tabs on her, studying her, and...getting to know her. In time she ended up saving his life in turn, and from there...things got complicated.

Now his boss - arguably one of the most powerful people in Japan, and possibly the globe - has shown an interest in her and her powers: the ability to subdue and control their kinds. Sasuke tried to be careful, tried to keep her from Madara’s clutches...and yet, here they are. All he can do is hope he doesn’t have her killed as a potential threat...but using her as a weapon might be a crueler fate.

...but Sasuke, his brother, and his cousin have been plotting in the background for years. If push comes to shove...then maybe…

...for now, however, he tries to exert some kind of self control. He doubts Madara will actually kill her...surely he’s not that stupid. She’s surely nowhere near a threat to someone as old and experienced as the Senator. But on the other hand...he may find her useful.

And as they all know...being employed under Madara can be...well, _unpleasant_.

But at least she would be alive, and it will buy them some time. They’ve been patient this long, he can wait it out a little longer.

A knock eventually sounds, and Sasuke glances up from his perch along the side of Hinata’s bed: exactly where she left him in order to be able to sleep. Shisui peeks in, and offers, “...he’s almost ready to lay out a plan for her. Might want to wake her up and get her rolling.”

The younger Uchiha just nods curtly.

It's now or never.

A hand gently jostles her shoulder. “...oi, wake up.”

“Mm…” For a moment she seems to forget where she is, and why...but her sudden tensing reveals when she _really_ wakes up. “...right.”

There’s no change of clothes for her, her outfit rather wrinkled after sleeping in it. It’ll have to do. As old as he is, Madara isn’t always the most patient. Sasuke adjusts her as best he can, offering, “Well...I guess if you live through this, maybe I can buy you breakfast.”

Recognizing his flat humor as a way to cope, Hinata just gives a flicker of a smile. “...guess we’ll f-find out.”

Out of the room they go, following Shisui back to the Senator’s office where they all met the night before.

“Itachi’s already in there - been so for hours, trying to get things as...simple as possible,” Shisui murmurs as they go. “He looks exhausted, but confident.”

“...we’ve always got our backup plan.”

“True...but it’s a last resort for a reason.”

“It’s going to happen someday, one way or another.”

“...just don’t let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done, and _when_. Patience is key, Sasuke. Remember that.”

He only grunts in reply as they reach the door. One can never be too careful when dealing with one as sly and as cunning as their coven leader. After a knock and permission granted, they step into the room.

“I hope you slept well, Hyūga-san,” Madara offers as a greeting.

“...well enough,” she replies mildly.

“I suppose, all things considered, that’s quite a feat.” He leans back in his chair with a wolfish grin. “Now...as much as politics may be wordplay and speech padding, I’m in no such mood this morning. I will get straight to the point.

“The miko and their descendents - though bearing the same powers as those in other countries where Nightwalker wars were far bloodier - have rarely, if ever, been direct enemies of ours. Needless to say, our pasts are far more peaceful than many in the west, where witches were pitted against us before being turned on by their supposed allies. Miko were the bridge between men and what were thought to be gods and spirits. So...I cannot say for certain that you are in any way a threat...but the possibility is one I cannot _completely_ ignore. That said...I have no intention to kill you. That, I feel, would be a waste.”

Though a partial relief washes over Sasuke at the declaration, the rest of Madara’s words are foreboding.

“Nor do I have any personal dealings with you, Hyūga-san. You owe me no debts, unless you count the courtesy of me letting you live.”

That gets the youngest vampire to grit his teeth, unable to help a hint of a snarl.

Madara, however, only looks mildly amused. “...so, I cannot claim any hold over you. Debt is our most potent currency...and you owe me none of it. But in the same breath...to simply let you walk free seems like such a squandering of an opportunity. Your powers are unique, and certainly rare. We have few reports of witches...and to let one slip through my fingers so easily seems...foolish. Therefore, I wish to make you an offer, Hyūga-san.”

Hinata stiffens. “An...an offer?”

“As you are so inexperienced and fragile, I cannot employ you as an Enforcer, as your _friend_ Sasuke, his brother, and his cousin are. It takes many years of strict training to become one of the highest tier, and that’s for a Nightwalker like we vampires. So, instead...I offer you a...partial position. Should I come to have someone under my roof that needs a little...persuasion, I would ask that you lend me your powers to help get unruly guests to follow orders and give me what I want. I have a T and I team, of course...but your methods may, in some cases, prove more useful and efficient than other such means to an end.”

The miko hesitates. “But...but I have no training in my powers, and...you said it yourself: we are rare. Is there someone who can...t-teach me?”

“I believe we may have ways to work around that. And Itachi has a possible lead on another of your kind. A new friend of an...associate of ours. We shall see how things pan out. But given your use of your powers against Sasuke - as...unprepared as he was - shows that you have great promise. You need only to be trained to harness it fully. We can help you do so.”

“...I never wanted these powers...what reason do I have to agree?”

Madara’s lips lift. “...I believe you can guess. I am not a petty man, Hyūga-san. But I have been known to have a temper...and insatiable pride. That, I will assume, is answer enough.”

_You bastard, backing her into a corner…!_

“I will give you time to mull it over. And in the interim, you can hardly be kept here without someone noticing your absence. Therefore, I will allow you to return to your human lifestyle...but I expect an answer within a week. Any longer, and my saint-like patience may fray, Hyūga-san.”

“...I-I understand.”

“Brilliant. Sasuke will escort you home, and help you think of an alibi. And he shall serve as our contact to collect your response.” Madara gives a smile that makes her skin crawl. “I do hope you have a pleasant rest of your evening, Hyūga-san.”

She manages a shaky sigh before Sasuke leads her from the room, not speaking until they reach one of the coven’s fleet-like cars and pull from the building. She feels...oddly empty.

“...I don’t actually h-have any choice...do I?”

“...not really, no,” Sasuke replies, tone curt...but not at her. “I should have figured he’d give you no way out.”

“Would it...would it really be that bad?”

“...I don’t know. I have no idea what sort of training he has in mind. You’d have to be ready for anything. But at least it sounds like he’s not stupid enough to make you an Enforcer...no offense, but I’m not sure that would work.”

“None taken.”

“...he basically wants you as a tool to use when it’s convenient. Some kind of...leash to put Nightwalkers on when he needs it. Use your ability to control our kind to get what he wants. As if he doesn’t already resort to torture…”

That makes Hinata flinch. “Would...would there be any risk?”

“...I don’t know. He’d surely have you protected if he’s going to invest in you. The training might be. I can’t really be sure. But if he wants something from you...unless you prove too ‘expensive’, I doubt he’d take that chance. And it may not be all that often. Maybe some kind of...last resort.”

Hinata takes that quietly, remaining so until they reach her dorm. Sasuke powers down the engine, and they sit in the lot for quite some time.

“...I’m sorry, Hinata.”

“Don’t be. All things considered...I think the rest has been worth it. All of _this_ aside...I’m still happy to have met you.” She turns to give him a soft smile. “...ask Madara, if you can, for more details about my training. If...if you think I can handle it, then...I’ll do it. Though...it’s not like I have much choice, do I?”

“...not really, no. But I’ll ask him.”

The pair lapse into another silence

“...thank you for doing so much to protect me. I guess it just...c-couldn’t last forever. But I think...I think this will be okay. Something in my gut just...tells me.”

“...well, if it isn’t...you know what I’m willing to do instead.”

She gives him a somber-eyed look. “...I don’t want you taking that risk for me.”

“It’s one I’ve wanted for a long time, now. Now...I just want it all the more. Don’t worry about me...I’m tougher than I look.”

Hinata manages a small smile. “...I better get inside. I have an idea for a cover story, so...I should be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm...I’ll text -” She cuts off. “...oh, I guess my phone is gone…”

“I found it. It’s a little banged up, but still works.” Sasuke draws the mobile from his pocket, handing it over. “It’s how I figured out what had happened.”

“Oh...thank you.” She buffs at the cracked screen with a sleeve. “Well...I’ll see about getting it replaced. But it looks like it should work for now.” Another pause. “...well...I’ll talk to you later. Try to get some rest, o-okay?”

“I can’t make any promises, but...yeah, I’ll try.”

Eyes flickering over his face, Hinata then leans across the vehicle console, pressing lips gently to his brow. “...it’s going to be o-okay, Sasuke. I know it.”

Shocked for a moment, he nods, watching her get out of the car and not leaving until he sees her safely inside. Even then he lingers a long while before heading out of the lot and just...driving.

So much to consider...and so little time. His mind feels like a mess of tangled wires, having no idea where to start. By some miracle, he ends up at his apartment building, heading up and crashing atop his bed. It’s far too early for someone nocturnal to sleep, but...he promised he’d rest.

And for now...that’s all he can do. He has to be ready. For anything.

**Author's Note:**

> More Nightwalkers crossover! Well, we officially know that Hinata's not about to be offed for being a wee witchy woman, but...well, there's no yet telling what sort of struggles she'll have to face with this new arrangement with Madara. Sasuke seems ready to try something desperate, but Shisui isn't so sure now is the time. What will happen next? We'll just have to find out!
> 
> For now though, it's very late and I'm tired xD So that'll be all for tonight - thanks for reading!


End file.
